The First Night
by Sonic-ing Pen
Summary: Sarah and Sky's first night as a married couple. Rated T just in case. Posted at 2:12 AM with love for you.


As he adjusted his tie in the taxi, Sarah couldn't help but sneak loving looks at him. She withheld lovesick sighs as he went on to fix the hat he always wore, wishing she could run his fingers down the side of his face. His cheeks always felt soft to her, and sometimes he took her hand and caressed it against the side of his face for her.

Their engagement had come so fast that sometimes she wondered if they had rushed it way too fast. But she was always reassured by the fact that Sky has been with a few girls longer than he had been with her and he still had wanted to make a life-long commitment. She couldn't deflect his sweet whispers of adoration, filling her with happiness as he told her she was the missing piece in his life, that one thing he had been looking restlessly for.

She felt guilty as she wondered how many girls he had told that to before, even if he swears he hadn't. Sarah didn't think of herself as an exotic beauty Sky was used too. She was a plain Jane mission girl. But Sky seemed to refuse that answer, reassuring her of her looks and informing her she was so much better than other dolls. To end the conversation, he merely kissed her nose to get her quiet.

Needless to say, she found herself liking to get into such conversations.

The back of the taxi was silent as he finished maneuvering his articles of clothing. They hadn't said but a few words when they entered the cab, staring out the windows and sneaking glances at each other since.

"It's awfully quiet back here," Sky said. "Are you already tired of me?"

"No," Sarah said with a small smile. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do know as a married woman."

He gave a lopsided smile in return. "I'll show you." He leaned over, arms wrapping around her shoulders as he kissed her gently and sweetly, turning into a more alluring and passionate kiss as seconds ticked by. Her arms lifted, rubbing against his cheek again slowly, lingering over his skin. He pulled away after a few seconds, looking at her lovingly. "Do you like that?" he asked softly.

"Mm-hm." She smiled and kissed him again, tightly embracing him.

They kissed silently, heart beating loudly in her chest. Her cheeks felt warmer, and the longer they kissed the giddier she felt. Suddenly she was under a starry sky, dancing and singing on the edge of a fountain, falling into his arms and staring up into his face, breathing faster than she had ever before...

The memory of Havana ended abruptly as they pulled up to their hotel. Sky let go of her, turning around to look out the window. "We're here," he said. Turning back to her, he added, "Our stuff's already been brought up."

She gave a small smile and opened the door up.

"I could've done that for you," he said, putting a leg out of the taxi.

"I know," she said. "I can do it myself."

Sky sent her a crooked grin, exiting the cab. As she swung both her legs out, he suddenly appeared beside her, holding out a hand to help her out. "You're fast," she commented, but smiled her gratitude nonetheless.

"Anything for my wife," he said, kissing her lightly.

"Wife," she sighed, resting her head on his chest. He lifted her head up, heading towards the cab.

"I need to pay the driver," he said with a wide grin as he saw the puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, yes," she said, smiling back.

He turned towards the cab, fixing his hat one more time. She studied him, heart fluttering. Who would have thought that she would end up with a guy like him? Certainly she hadn't and he hadn't. She looked down at the ring around her finger. "It's strange how this symbolizes two people being united for the rest of their lives," she said out loud as Sky was walking back to her.

"Why is that strange?"

She looked up at him. "It's just that a ring is so simple when marriage is something a lot deeper."

"Maybe we need some simplicity," he said. "Now, come on. The night is upon us, and that's when newlyweds have the most fun."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

He only flashed her a devious grin.

* * *

The clock said it was 12:27, yet in the dim glow of the lamplight the two were still awake. Sarah was sprawled out on the bed, Sky leaning over her. Her arms gripped the back of his neck as he gave rough kisses to the sides of her face, hands placed firmly by her sides. Lowering himself, he moved his lips to the base of her neck, giving tender kisses now against her collarbone. She shivered, eyes closed as he continued showering her with romantic gestures.

He was now resting almost completely on top of her, hands now around her waist as his lips wandered back to her mid-neck and up to her chin. "Sky," she murmured, her breathing unsteady.

"Mm," was his response. He was now at her ear, lips kissing the top of it.

She trembled at his touch, feeling absolutely free. Just a few hours earlier he had taken her out someplace special to eat; they had gone dancing for a few hours then, coming back to their hotel room at eleven where they simply sent affectionate looks at each other. When she had gotten up to get ready for bed, though, he had wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck; by the time she had put her nightgown on, he was back, lips agitated and wanting to feel her again. They had ended up sitting on the bed, slowly being pushed further and further back to the position they were now. Sky had gained motivation, kissing her arms and shoulders with a fierce passion.

He kissed the side of her face, slowly yet ruggedly. His breathing was almost as loud as hers, the soft noises of his lips leaving her skin the only other sound in the room. As he moved up the side of her face, she moaned a little louder, "Sky."

"Sarah," he whispered back.

"Oh, Sky." Her voice was barely audible now.

He lifted his head, causing her to open her eyes. She saw him staring at her with an enamored look. His hand had moved from her waist, his thumb now stroking her cheek. "God, you're beautiful."

She lost the words to correct him on the misuse of the Lord's name. Her throat felt too constricted to say anything.

Sighing, he got off of her, sliding out of bed. He threw his shirt off, the fabric quietly hitting the floor. She turned her head to watch him with interest, observing his every move. He was rather fluid with his motions, she noticed. Sky had now pulled off his pants, only in his boxers now. His footsteps were muffled in the carpet flooring as he went to the suitcase, pulling nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms out and putting them on. "Is that it?" she murmured as he lay down next to her.

"Yeah," he said back. "Is there a problem?"

She smiled and closed her eyes. "No."

The sheets shifted as he scooted closer to her, arms wrapping around her. It felt odd to have his presence by her; she was so use to sleeping alone her whole life. But something about his embrace made her feel safer; she smiled and nuzzled her head closer to his bare chest. "Sky," she murmured happily.

"Mrs. Masterson," he said back. "Mrs. Masterson. How do you like the sound of that?"

"Very," she said.

"I love you," he said. "I love you so much."

"And I love you," she told him. "I love you more than anything."

"You promise you'll think that forever?"

She breathed, letting the words sink into her head. Forever. She'd be with him forever.

"I promise."

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was a kiss from gentle lips on her head.


End file.
